Missing
by WriterOnAMission
Summary: Brendan is locked up and if he thought Silas would be happy with that he was wrong. When he gets word that Stephen has gone missing he knows he can't stand around and wait for the sickening truth to repeat its self.
1. Chapter 1

_Home_

Brendan had almost lost all meaning of the word. A save haven where you are loved for being you and you only. The dark grey walls that he now inhabited didn't exactly fit that description. He shifted uncomfortably in his bunk to try and regain unconsciousness – the world in which he could deceive himself in to believing the falsified dream of joy….Stephen was always there.

Always smiling and laughing; his golden skin shimmering in the twilight glow of Brendan's imaginative memory. He tried to break these particular dreams, Render them in a thousand pieces of hopelessness, 'cause in the end that's all these dreams were, hopeless.

In some ways these were the best dreams he possessed within him, because they brought him relief from the life he now led, confined in these grey walls of solitude and anger. But these were also the worst dreams he could have because it was that bit more heart wrenching to wake up and discover the cruelty of the world he had been placed in.

Yeah he could talk the talk about being a tough man until he's lips turned blue, but in truth Brendan Brady, the mighty double B was nothing more than a façade, a cover to manipulate the world around him in to believing he was a man in his prime, not to be crossed. Truth was…Well the truth was Brendan had lost all perception of what his true self was like, He had learnt from Danny Houston never to reveal too much about your true identity

"Always keep your cards close Brendan and wear the joker as if it was yourself,"

Danny's words only haunted Brendan now; at the time he had thought the man was being ridiculous. He could understand keeping your cards close but wearing the joker?

It took time to truly understand what he had meant – never show your true colours to anyone…That's where Brendan fucked up.

Again Brendan rolled over creating a rumble of creaking, fortunately there was no one below or above to awaken and annoy, that was one of the perks of solitary confinement, the only perk in fact.

He had once revealed too much to one bar man all the way back in a village that he had once called home. And the series of rickety events that followed, all the sickening, exciting, blood curdling and sensational moments that had proceeded, made him, twisted him out of the mould he had worked so hard to make and had ended him up here.

Sleep was coming; he could feel it, if you could call it that. It was better than where he was though, so he supposed it would do. A tormented reality when Stephen wasn't there , but then that's what life was like when the lad wasn't around – not that he'd ever admit there to anyone.

Finally he managed to drift off; he was unlucky this time, no twilight glow in sight, only the darkest, scariest days he would ever experience.


	2. Chapter 2

Ste began to engage in the locking up routine. It was like an automatic process for him nowadays. Wipe down the bar and tables, put glasses in dishwasher, turn off lights and lock the doors. It was taking him longer and longer to complete nowadays though as he found himself lost in thought all too often. Most of the time it was unwanted thoughts, thoughts of Rae and her death illuminated by harsh laughter and sickening images of what could have happened.

That's what was so very bad about this whole situation, no one knew exactly what happened, so that left his mind to pick up the broken pieces of a murderous puzzle and try and stick them together. It invaded his dreams at night, he could visualise it so clearly, her face, her big eyes so full of fear, hands on her-

He'd often wake up in tears, traces of death lingering just behind his eyes, just out of reach. It was a wonder Amy never heard him, but then she was busy with Lee and New York to really take notice, as long as he paid her a smile of reassurance, she bought the mask. He tended to stay in his room most of the time when he was at home except for the odd time when he had to feed the kids or pay them a bit of attention; he could forget them, no matter how bad he felt. The other half of him time was occupied by work where he tried to keep to himself and avoided getting in Warren's way mainly so he didn't have to endure his boss going off about the situation the bar was now in, not to mention the sniggering and snipes he vented Ste's way concerning his ex.

Ste didn't even want to address that issue.

He didn't even want to think about that man.

Suppressing memories of this time last year was proving harder than he thought It would be, but then again deep inside of him he knew he would never be able to forget. He spent hours 'not' thinking about Brendan and how he was coping inside. Ste having been there could only imagine. He longed to speak to him again, Had almost gone to visit him before he realise how foolish he was being.

He didn't want to address the issue.

Of what Brendan could have done.

He didn't even want to dwell on the idea that his ex lover was capable of killing all those girls, but he did dwell. Long in to the night and day. _He wouldn't, would he? _How well did he actually know his former boss? He thought of all the times they'd been together, what had Brendan been doing before or after?

Ste now walked through the innocent village, it had never wanted any of this, it was only the people who people who thrived amongst the buildings that wanted this. Like the evening now encasing the village, hatred shadowed this place. As he passed through the skate park a memory jumped out of the darkness to him – One encounter around this time last year

"Stephen you know me better that anyone,"

Ste didn't want to believe the truth in that statement, but it was screaming at him like someone's life depended on it, maybe it did.

All those days and all those nights Ste got to know Brendan, past all the macho falseness to the core of the man he once loved…..

He learnt through body language more than anything, mainly because Brendan revealed more about him through his body language than his actual words. He had learned that when Brendan gets confused, Brendan feels threatened and beats up the first person he could lay his hands on – mostly Ste.

The scariest thing about this all was Ste knew Brendan was capable of killing, killed for Ste but the more he thought about it the more he slowly let himself see the colours of truth, his resolve to stay blind to the facts he just didn't want to deal with, dissolved. Brendan hadn't meant to kill that night, but something in him snapped when he knew Ste was in trouble, Ste knew it was so very wrong but he couldn't shake the feeling of love he once that spiked when he thought of it.

But didn't love Brendan anymore…

So many things that he didn't want to admit to himself or anyone, all tied together with a flash of that smile. He passed Relish and started to doubt himself again, this was always the case, he'd work himself up and come to an conclusion, but then he'd see something or read something that would bring him back to square one.

Next thing he knew he was standing in front of Rae's memorial in the park, how he got that was a mystery and it only made things worse. He wished she was still here, she'd help him sort out this mess, or slap him hard for being so pathetic.

It was all Brendan's fault – if Ste had never met him none of this would have happened. Ste could also blame himself, if he hadn't gotten himself involved with Brendan Rae would never of gotten on Brendan's bad side.

Ste was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't hear the footsteps.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy didn't notice

Lee didn't notice

Chez Chez staff didn't notice

Leah did

"Mummy, Mummy where's Daddy?" The young toddler whined as she sat on the sofa, picture book in hand, eyes wandering to the window and the rising sun.

"What's that sweetie?" Amy asked as she came in to the sitting room holding a restless Lucas.

"Where's Daddy?" Leah shouted crossly

"He'll be asleep, why don't you go wake him up," Amy replied brightly, grinning at her daughter. She was desperate to bring a little happiness to her best friend, anything to bring him back to life.

"Okay!"

Leah put her book down beside her and rolled on to her front in order to wiggle off the sofa. Once down she scampered to her Dad's room. When she arrived there the door was slightly a jar sp with little hands she tentatively pushed against the wooden frame.

"Daddy?" Leah quietly called

No answer.

"Daddy! Come on you've got to get up!" Leah demanded giggling slightly, running in to the room and clambering on to the bed.

But as she reached the summit of the bed she discovered to her dismay that her dad was not present

"Daddy?" Leah asked the silence.

In a moment Amy was at the door peering in to the room with an confused expression on her face.

"Where's Daddy?" Leah asked again a hint of worry laced in to her childish vowels.

"Oh well He's probably at work darling, Daddy's a busy man you know," Amy replied regarding Ste's absence as something to do with grief. She figured Ste must have gone for a walk or taking an early shift at Chez Chez to escape the claustrophobic cell of memories which littered the flat. Both Rae and Brendan's presence lingered in the bed sheets and fibres of the sofa, both stuck forever.

"Amy what have you done with my other sock?" Came Lee's comic voice from the bedroom

Amy sighed smiling slightly causing Leah to laugh, a momentarily lapse of concentration forgetting her lost Dad.

"I haven't done anything with any of your socks Lee!" Amy called back pulling a face at her daughter before twirling round and stalking off to help her fiancé, forgetting all about the whereabouts of her best friend.

After a few moments of silence Leah started feeling a sense of panic as she thought about what could have happened to her Dad. But Lucas came running in, in a flash and managed to reach up and tap Leah's foot

"TAG!" He yelled with glee before running off

Leah giggled and got down from the bed to run after her younger brother – leaving behind the empty bedroom of memories.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ste should have been here an hour ago, where the hell is he?" Gilly grumbled as he beavered about trying to serve a dozen people at once

"How should I know where ratboy is? I don't keep tabs on scum like that, I'm not Brady," Warren replied lazily leafing through a newspaper at a quiet end of the bar. He didn't even register that Gilly was struggling; he was far too busy basking in self glory. He certainly didn't register that it was already eight and Ste was late and absent from work for the fourth day running.

"Well don't you think you should? He's your employee," Gilly retorted appalled at Warren's can't be bothered attitude.

"You would think so, but that particular employee belongs to the half of the club which I do not own, he's Brendan's responsibility," Warren said laughing "As much as I'd love to give the kid a good kicking for not being here, I don't have the energy to go find worthless staff,"

"He's not worthless; he's the best barman we've ever had!" Cheryl exclaimed, walking in the fire escape door.

"Ha that's a bit of an overstatement isn't it? You're probably right though, this one can't even manage the bar by himself,"

Gilly opened his mouth to shout some array of insults but with a quick look from Cheryl; he concentrated on serving his customers

"Warren! Don't take out your anger about Brendan not giving you his half of the club on the staff," Cheryl said furious at Warren for his behaviour recently "Don't think I'm stupid, I know what your game is,"

Warren thought it was funny how little she knew about her brother, her saint of a brother who wouldn't do anything to harm anyone or anything. He guessed living in ignorance was better that knowing the ugly truth.

"Whatever Cheryl," He replied standing up, discarding his paper on the bar counter, he didn't care if he sounded like a stupid teen, he didn't have time for Cheryl's stupidity

"Where are you going?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business,"

"Ring Ste, I want him here!"

But Warren was already gone. He wasn't about to do what Cheryl wanted as soon as she asked but he supposed he was losing money with just one bar man so he rang Ste.

_Ring ring _

Warren began to lose patience, as he trudged down the fire escape.

_Ring ring _

And then someone picked up the phone

"You're losing me money ratboy, why the hell are you not at work?"

But the voice that answered him wasn't Ste's.

"I'm sorry Ste Hay is a bit preoccupied," The low robotic voice hit Warren with all variations of confusion

"What? Who the fuck is this?" Warren demanded

"Goodbye Mr Fox be sure to send my regards to Mr Brady,"

The line died

Warren thought good, that ratboy needed to be taught some lessons in politeness and he'd definitely receive such skills with a little captivity. He chuckled as he thought about all the fun Ste would endure and the priceless picture of the kid shitting himself all alone in the dark of some desolate building.

But as Warren walked through the skate park he spotted Amy walking briskly towards him, a slightly scared expression on her face.

"Warren!" She exclaimed with she finally caught up with him "Is Ste at work?" She asked hopefully

Warren hesitated

He looked at the worry etched on the young mother's face and thought of the two young children at home and how they'd be missing a father. Warren though of Spencer and Katie and about their up bringing. He felt a pang of an alien emotion – Compassion.

So against everything he stood for, he told Amy and that's when all hell broke loose


	5. Chapter 5

A week later and the police once again swarmed Hollyoaks village – a place which was fast becoming a regular with the Chester police.

D.C Ethan Scott surveyed his team at work, completely destroying the family flat of Stephen Hay. The missing person's kids sat on the sofa wide eyed. Lucas looked excited at all the commotion he was amongst; Leah just looked scared and worried. An almost perfect mirror image of her mother, who stood a few feet away wrapped up in the arms of her fiancé.

Ethan couldn't believe that this lad was missing, only a few weeks after he had had to say goodbye to such a close friend…

He was worried this was going to turn in to another murder enquiry but with the suspected murderer already inside this created disruption and had potential to bring the case back to square one unfortunately. But as this wasn't a woman who had gone missing it couldn't be connected, could it? Everyone in the village knew what the current missing person had meant to the suspected murderer so it couldn't have been him or anyone connected to him, but then no one really knew how the mind of Brendan Brady worked.

They'd been searching all the places Mr Hay spent time non stop for a week now and so far nothing had been found, all they had to go on was a supposed phone call made to Mr Hay's phone by Warren Fox, but so far they couldn't even get a hold of Warren, not surprising.

Ethan was frustrated at this turn of events and tired of coming up against a thousand dead ends a day, problem solving had never been his speciality, feeling in charge and better than others had been.

He had been to see Cheryl and she had broken down immediately, she seemed to have taken a liking to Mr Hay and by the time he left her, after gaining nothing from her, she was fretting about if she should tell her brother or not, the defendant no doubt would be distraught _That would be fun _Ethan wondered if he should 'accidentally' mention it to him in passing and watch the fireworks.

"Ethan! What the fuck do you think your doing, why the hell are you laughing?" Amy shout-whispered (to save her kids from getting more distraught) breaking him from his thoughts.

He realised he must have started smirking when he was thinking about Brendan's pain

"No sorry Miss Barnes, I wasn't laughing, well that is I didn't mean to," Ethan replied apologetically "Well we've gathered all we can from here, thank you for letting us in to your home,"

"Please just find him Ethan," Amy pleaded as he and his team left the house

"We will do our very best to find him Amy,"

And they would. If he would be alive was unknown but he was putting off going to the place where'd know for sure for as long as possible.

"Ethan!" One of his team shouted grabbing the young D.C's attention instantaneously "They've found a Chez Chez Hoodie,"

"Where?"

"The woods,"

Ethan gulped


	6. Chapter 6

Warren sat in the meeting room waiting. Something he didn't do often, but this opportunity was too good to miss. He would have brought a camera but he thought he might look like he actually cared about the person he would be framing; which of course he didn't. Much to Warren's good fortune men started to fill the small room. The uniformed men in their grey sweats, ah the memories which Warren recalled as he remembered the time when he paraded around in those clothes. Not long after, he spotted his victim, the bearded face was twisted in the usual blank expression, which gave nothing away, Warren knew better though.

As Brendan sat down across from him, Warren noted the fresh bruises and cuts that were scattered on the man's face.

"Has someone been getting in to fights again, tut, tut Brendan didn't your mother ever teach you that fighting is wrong, or was she too busy helping your dad beat you?"

It took all Brendan's already dwindling energy to restrain himself from launching across the table at Foxy and tearing him limb from limb

"I'm not giving you my half of the club Foxy, no matter how hard you or your heavies beat me," Brendan replied icily

"What a shame, 'cause I really thought you'd want to be out there at the moment Brendan," Warren replied smugly

Brendan knew Warren was trying to wind him up but he really didn't have time for the man's shit today.

"As I say I'm not giving you my half of my club so you can forget about it, nothing you can say is going to make me give it to you,"

Warren was laughing now, this was all too much for him, for once Brendan was out of the loop and his attitude was perfect, perfect to destroy.

"Oh really? Well okay I won't tell you the latest murder enquiry to sweep the village," Warren replied

Brendan instantly thought of Cheryl and Lynsey and their safety – but then Warren could just be sprouting him more lies to get the club. But he had to know for sure

"What murder enquiry?" Brendan asked sceptically

"Oh now you're interested, well now that I think about it my memory isn't all it used to be,"

Brendan immediately got up from his seat; he couldn't listen to this tripe any longer

"Leaving so soon? Okay, ratboy's captor sends his regards by the way,"

Brendan stopped in his path, fear washed over him, he turned back to Warren

"You're bluffing," He whispered

"Oh how I wish I were, this stuff is too good to be true," Warren said handing over his phone which with the help of some students he had managed to uncover the phone conversation.

As he listened to the message Brendan grew increasingly panicked, his poker face cracking under the weight of the news.

"How long ago?" He asked eyes down cast as the conversation on the phone ended

"Over a week ago, oh isn't it exciting! You're in here but still there's a killer out there,"

Brendan felt sick, he got up from his seat and hurried back to his cell, keeping the phone with him, he'd need it.


	7. Chapter 7

He'd need the phone but how to use it was the real question.

Brendan's head spun rapidly as the sick feeling grew and grew, this was not happening, this couldn't be happening; his Stephen, his Stephen. What was he supposed to do? Break out of prison, this wasn't the movies, he couldn't just walk out and magically find Stephen and everything would be fine. This was real life, the kind of real life which lies in the news, the kind of life that ends in murders watched from the outside on the television. Except he wouldn't see it from the outside, he'd live it and feel the pain from it for the rest of his life…..Stephen's murder.

He was going to scream, but he was afraid he may never stop if he did – everything he had ever said to Stephen swamped him, invisible calligraphy scarred his body, so many words, hurtful words, words he didn't mean _FOR FUCK SAKE_ if he could he would take it all back, it was the words unsaid that seemed the most important now, words he would never get to say to Stephen but he hoped the lad knew. A warm sensation streaked down Brendan's and for a fleeting second the man thought it was like Stephen's touch, and he savoured that moment until he heard the tear hit the floor, a single tear that's all he could muster.

He had to find a way out, he had to find Stephen and bring down Silas, his life was dependent on it, because with out his Stephen there, he didn't think he could last….


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys thanks for reading this fic and giving me the inspiration to carry it throughout to the end, I'm sorry I've left it so long to pick it up again, I'm going to try and finish it in the next two weeks, fingers crossed I do that _

Pitch black peace, so peaceful, too peaceful.

Ste's eye's snapped open only to be greeted by the same scene but only now it was more pitch black panic. So many questions ran through him as he tried desperately to get some bearing on the new place he was in. This was no easy task as the room and all its features were invisible to him. The concrete he lay on was uncompromising in giving away even an inkling to where he was.

In standing up he registered that it wasn't any help that he could move because he still had no idea at where he was. He was almost scared to move in case there were any pitfalls lurking in the shadowy blanket surrounding him. He imagined himself standing on a square of concrete with deep pits all around him, just waiting to swallow him whole. That was ridiculous he knew but still the thought lingered.

"Hello," He shouted, straining his voice, he realised he hadn't spoken much to anyone in the last couple of weeks, not to his kids or Amy or anyone. _Amy!_ In a flash he reached for his phone knowing that he could receive help from his best friend and everything would be fine, just as soon as he got his – with horror he grasped at nothing but the material of his trousers. More and more the feeling that he hadn't just gotten drunk and woken up in an unusual place was over coming him.

From somewhere close by he heard an unlocking sound and an opening of a door, his heart stopped. A blinding light struck him causing him to stagger backwards in overwhelming pain.

"Ah you're up, welcome back _Stephen!_" A voice said

Only one person called him that, a slight relief filled him but was suffocated by white hot fury "Brendan what the fu-"

"No sorry Stephen, as much as I would love to spend a day in that delightful Brendan's shoes, I am not him," came the voice again, as Ste's eyes adjusted to the light in front of him, he could make out a figure.

All at once Ste was flooded with images of the girls murdered in the village and Rae…."Silas?"

"Ah well done," the old man replied, a smirk evident in his gravely unnaturally warm voice.

The hatred for the man in front of him rose to incredulous amounts resulting in Ste lunging at the man, he had no idea what he would do once he had a hold of him but that didn't matter as long as he could just get him. But before he could get there the door was shut in his face.

"Temper, temper young Stephen, think I'll leave you to learn some manners," Silas called from the other side of the door

Crying out his anger Ste banged against the metal door he had so ungracefully feel in to.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy collapsed on to the sofa which occupied a good third of her living room. She had just spent the best part of two hours trying to get the youngest residents of the household to "Please please stop crying," Lucas had only started because of Leah and Leah was the only one of the two who understand what had happened, even though it was only a fraction. Ste had been gone weeks and it was getting harder to deal with everyday.

Amy was feeling more and more isolated from everyone and everything as each day dawned – Micheala, her dad and even Lee had tried and tried to get through to her but she continued to push them further and further away. She didn't want them to say it would be okay, she didn't want them to tell her he'd come back alive 'cause she knew they didn't even believe that. She had tried to hide it from the kids but Leah had heard Amy and Ethan talking and had cottoned on. _She's learnt that from him_ Amy thought, because although biologically Leah wasn't Ste's, he had been the best father to her as well as her brother, Leah had picked up so many traits from Ste – she reminded Amy so much of her best friend.

Which again brought her back to the, dull ache of, questions that she feared would never be answered, Where? What? When? And the most frustrating question Why? Why did he have to go, why now why ever! Amy covered her face with her hands suppressing a sob, her body shaking with the force of holding back her grief. She hugged her knees close to her, trying to gain some support, some comfort from somewhere. Through her inner turmoil she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her. No one but the kids were in the flat so she wouldn't have known who had entered the room.

Amy didn't notice anything until the shadow cast over her, amplified by the small standing lamp illuminating the room. Opening her eyes she gasped as she registered the darkness on her.

"Ste," She breathed looking at her knees, not daring to look to the intruder, not daring to break to the illusion that he could have made it home. She heard a strangled cry sort of a noise which made her look up only to be confronted with "Brendan!"

She couldn't believe her eyes, looking beaten and exhausted, a shadow of the former man the man had been, here stood the one who had been jailed for Rae's murder. She couldn't help but think, as she had been thinking for weeks now, that this man was some how responsible for Ste's disappearance too.

"What are you doing here?" She exclaimed, standing up, being careful not to raise her voice above a whisper in fear of waking up Leah and Lucas.

Brendan didn't reply, he only stared back, sympathy evident in his eyes which only angered Amy. "Tell me where he is!" she shout-whispered flinging herself at the Irishman. After she had managed a few hits at his chest, he grabbed her wrists, struggling to get her to calm down "Amy please!" He whispered "I don't know where he is, I don't know,"

"Stop lying," She cried out, disregarding her earlier need to be quiet "You're the only one who would know, the only one," her movements slowed as her anger deflated because although she had her suspicions, she knew deep down that next to her Brendan was the least likely to do this.

Brendan held her close willing her to feel some comfort. He knew his feelings about all this had to be similar to what she was feeling, and he just wanted some comfort "I'm going to fix this Amy, I swear,"

"How?" Amy sobbed, her face buried in Brendan's shoulder.

Brendan placed his hands on the young women's shoulders and pushed her gently away so she was facing him "Tell me everything you know,"


	10. Chapter 10

"But I don't understand how did you escape?" Amy asked tentatively, a question that had been plaguing her for the last half hour, but she had been too scared to ask. From where he stood across the room, Brendan fixed her with a stare "You have to know the right people in this world Amy, it's all about who you knew,"

Amy sighed heavily, she hoped he wasn't going to close from her now, of all times and just after she had told him everything that had happened since Ste had gone. Brendan picked up the frames that sat, gathering dust, on the windowsill. Memories of a family now torn apart lay frozen before him in the spring half light of the evening. His eyes fell upon Stephen's cheeky grin and Amy's words of what had been happening, whispered to him.

"Brendan?" Amy softly said, placing a hand on his shoulder "What are we going to do?"

He thought about this and he knew who had all the answers and who was responsible. "You are going to stay here and I'm going to sort this," He replied simply, breaking his still persona and heading to the door

"Brendan! What if you get caught, this is dangerous, let me help!" Amy exclaimed after him

He stopped momentarily, turning round to regard the young woman "No Amy, I don't want Leah Lucas to be with out a mother as well, do you?" and with that he turned and fled.

It was much darker in this flat than the Barnes – Hay residence. Brendan stayed as still as he could waiting, just waiting. All he could do while waiting was let the hatred bubble inside of him, consuming every part of him, hatred for one man that was going to pay for everything he had done. The muffled sounds of the busy pub below seeped through the floorboards, reminding Brendan about one night too long ago but with muffled sounds of club bearing _down_ on him…

Suddenly the door handle rattled signalling him that someone was here, it was go time. The rest of the Costello's were otherwise engaged, Brendan had made sure of that, with the introduction downstairs of some rather unwelcome customers.

The door opened spilling a rectangle of light in to the room, the newcomer walked in closing the door behind him. Not before noticing the chess board, set up once again. Walking over to it, he saw that it was set in a check state. Silas registered the déjà vu of the moment and turned to leave, only to be stopped by Brendan. He smiled at the immediate fear etched in to the old man's face "Silas," He hissed "Nice to see you,"

"Brendan, shouldn't you be rotting away somewhere, oh don't tell me you came just to see little old me, I am honoured," Silas replied replacing his fear with cold amusement.

"You know me, sociable kinda guy,"

"Speaking of which, your friends back at the station are probably wondering where you are, I'd gratefully ring them for you, wouldn't want them to get lonely with out your extraordinary company," Silas explained reaching for his phone.

Quick as a flash Brendan grabbed Silas's hand with his vice like grip "I'm not here to play games Silas, where is he,"

His companion smirked "Who?"

Brendan lost it and in seconds had Silas against the nearest wall "You think you're clever Silas? Huh? Well will see how clever you are when you get found out and sent down," Brendan exclaimed

"Temper temper Mr Brady, someone might actually believe you cared for the boy, but if I remember rightly, you cast him aside saying you were done with him?" Silas replied staying perfectly still

Eyes wild Brendan leaned in closer to Silas "You know nothing of my life, who I do or don't care about is none of your business, you want to hurt me, hurt me, don't destroy others around me, don't be a coward,"

"Ah but where's the fun in that? You're used to physical violence, you'd take it and be on your way, this way you have no idea what could be happening to poor innocent _Stephen_,"

Brendan's heart dropped at the sound of someone else using that name, the emphasis brought so much danger with it, it made Brendan feel sick with panic. But he couldn't let his mask crack; the joker had to stay in place. "Do not push me Silas, I –"

"No Brendan, You can't do anything, once you leave here I will ring the police have you arrested so fast, I'll give them the evidence that you took that sad excuse for a father and have you sent down for his murder as well,"

_Murder_ the word cut in to him so deep it made him release Silas and stagger back causing the other man to laugh whole heartedly "I'll give you a choice I can ring the police and tell them about the murder, or hand yourself in and they'll find the body in a week or so,"

Brendan couldn't breathe, this couldn't be happening, this wasn't happening, he was dreaming, he had to be, his façade was gone, broken in a million pieces like Stephen's mind and soul. He looked up at Silas, looked him right in the eyes for a long moment assessing his situation.

But there it was, behind the other man's own façade, a glimmer of hope _he's lying_ he'd know if Stephen was dead, he'd know "Okay I'll turn myself in," He replied going for the door

"Think I'll ring the police just to let them know you're on your way, don't worry the murder will be our little secret,"


	11. Author's Note

_Guys, I'm really, really sorry but I can't finish this fic. I know I'm letting you down as I promised on several occasions to finish it, but in light of recent OS events I just can't write Brendan anymore, it's all a lie and I fear if I try to continue this fic, it won't have a satisfying ending. So I'm terminating this story before it becomes something it wasn't supposed to be. _

_Sorry again, really sorry _


	12. Chapter 12

_I know, I know what I said, but then Ste looked at Brendan in that way and Brendan looked so surprised that Ste was actually asking him such things as "I'm worried about ya," and I don't know I just….I just had to write…_

"Help! Help! Anyone!" Ste had no idea how long it had been but he still continued to shout. It started with more detailed pleas but had now been reduced to just single words, he was too tired for anything else.

Why him? What had he ever done to Silas? What unmoral things had he ever done? Well of course there were the dark times with Amy, but that had been a long time ago and Silas couldn't know about it….Could he?

For the first time in a long time, he wished Brendan was here _he'd know what to do. _He'd swoop in and do anything he could do to make sure Ste was safe, he'd protect him…

* * *

><p>Brendan ran, ran as fast as he could. He had waited in the shadows of the Dog just long enough to see Silas leave. He knew he had to follow, he knew where Silas was going; he knew this was his only chance. He also knew that Silas wasn't really going to ring the police because he left Brendan thinking Stephen was dead, which would have resulted in him going back to hand himself in, or so the old man thought. It was all a lie and now, as he ran through the night, he held on to the truth, that his Stephen was alive and Silas was going to take him to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Ste now sat slumped on one of the four walls he had felt out. Hope was slowly fading and the reality of the situation was hitting home, he was going to die in this dark room, alone, leaving so many words unsaid, no many actions not taken, so much life not seen. He hadn't even accomplished anything that he could leave behind in memory of himself, accept his kids….But he really didn't want to think about them right now, it was too painful.<p>

* * *

><p>They were in the woods now, Brendan had been stalking Silas for what must have been hours but felt like seconds, everything was beginning to spin slightly with nervous panic. If he wasn't so driven, Brendan thought he might faint. He had been so sure that Silas was going to wherever Stephen was, but he was slowly losing belief in this theory, Silas seemed to just be walking. That is, until, a small cabin came in to view.<p>

* * *

><p>Ste heard rustling outside his door. He felt tears beginning to gather in his eyes. He was too young to die and had so much stuff he could do with his life, he would do anything to get out of this place and realise it was all just one big nightmare.<p>

* * *

><p>Brendan wanted to attack the murderous man right then and there and put a stop to him once and for all, but he knew that might put Stephen in more danger, if he was even in there, that was the other problem, if he killed Silas now, he might never know where Stephen really was. He watched Silas approach the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Ste heard a key entering the lock, he held his breath.<p>

* * *

><p>Brendan held his breath and strained his ears as Silas opened the door.<p>

"Stephen, are you in here?" The old man laughed "Of course you are,"

Brendan couldn't hear what the man was saying from his position behind a near by tree. He was just working out his route to get closer when…

Ste was cornered, and had no idea what to do, in one wild moment the only thing he could do was shout with all his strength.

"BRENDAN!"

That was all Brendan needed, he propelled himself forward and hurdled in to the cabin. He launched himself at Silas, punching, kicking, and doing whatever it took to stop the murderer. After a few sickening moments, Silas Blissett lay still.

Shock swamped the whole one roomed cabin, forcing silence upon the two survivors. Brendan fixed his eyes on the lifeless body, knowing what he'd done, again and who for.

"Brendan!" It was his name again, it wasn't as loud as it had been a few moments earlier but it was just as significant. This time though it was like an incredulous whimper.

"Stephen!" Brendan exclaimed looking over at the quivering mess in the opposite corner of the room.

In a few seconds Brendan, almost ran, over to Ste and took him in his arms. He had no energy left to keep the tears of relief that now streamed down his face, back. He held on to the boy so tight he thought he would never let go. Ste held on with the same relief and need, he couldn't belief that the one person he needed to come, came and saved him once again "Thank you," Ste mumbled in to the older man's shoulder.

Brendan held Ste's shoulders so he could look him fully in the eyes "Don't thank me, I will always be here Stephen, whether you want me in your life or not, I will always be around, I will always come running to save you,"

Ste really didn't know what to say to that, after all the lies this man had fed him, could he really believe him? But then he had just risked his life by escaping from prison and stopped Silas all for him. He looked in to Brendan's eyes and saw a raw truth radiating there. He nodded unable to think of a thing to say.

Brendan encased Ste in his arms once more.

The next few days were a blur of police sirens, tears and warmth. Brendan was let off as it turned out Silas was still alive. Ste had insisted they called an ambulance for the man that night and now they were both glad they did. So Silas had been brought down and Brendan was free, all was right again.

A week later, after Amy had finally let Ste out of the house, Brendan lay with his arms draped over him protectively, they lay in the bed where it had all begun (Well the second bed where it had all begun) and Ste snored softly, calmly – safe.

"I love you," Brendan muttered feeling utterly content next to the sleeping boy.

He closed his eyes, ready to finally have a good night's sleep, after all the torment he had been through.

"I love you too," came the hushed reply from the not so asleep Ste.

Brendan just smiled "Go to sleep,"

And so they did.


End file.
